Prometo no cumplir nuestras promesas
by scaar15
Summary: Kamui tiene el capricho de ir a la tierra a ver que tan fuerte se ha hecho su hermanita Kagura. Takasugi acepta ya que la Yato es "aliada" del shinsengumi y amiga de la princesa Soyo. Idea un plan horrible para hacer que Kagura los lleve hasta la cabeza del Shogun.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Un plan macabro puede traer grandes consecuencias.**

Había pasado un año desde que Kamui y Abuto se unieron al Kiheitai, Kamui no se sentía un súbdito de Takasugi, si no que parecía que ambos eran los líderes, ya que la 7ma división del Harusame siguió a Kamui y a Abuto en su viaje con los samuráis del espacio. Takasugi no dio ninguna queja al respecto, solo le molestaba que Kamui lo tratara con tanta confianza.

-Shinsuke, tengo que pedirte algo.- Dijo Kamui recostado en el borde de una de las ventanas de la nave.

-¿Ahora qué es? – Pregunto mirando el espacio desde otra ventana.

-Desde que fui a Yoshiwara por última vez… He tenido deseos de volver a mi hermanita.- Comento sonriente.

-Ohh, ¿No que las personas que mantienen esos "absurdos" lazos familiares nunca obtendrá la verdadera fuerza? – Se burló.

-No es eso.- Dijo sonriente.- Quiero pelear contra ella.- Abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el espacio.- Cuando le pegue estaba seguro de que la había matado, pero no fue así. Y eso me sorprendió; se ha vuelto más fuerte. Tengo deseos de ver que tan fuerte es ahora, ¿Quién sabe? Incluso podríamos reclutarla como miembro del Kiheitai, nos sería útil. Además… Me lo debes por haberte ido solo al país de los samuráis, yo también tenía ganas de ir ¿sabes? – Bufo.

Takasugi exhalo humo.- Ese fue un asunto de último momento, además no estaba en mis planes asesinar al anterior Shogun Sadasada. Solo fui a hacer negocios con el Mimawarigumi.- Takasugi comenzó a recordar a la hermana de Kamui, quien peleaba junto al shinsengumi, y que habían ocultado el cuerpo de la princesa Soyo. El había estado expectante de todo.- Puede que no sea una mala idea después de todo el ir a visitar a tu hermana menor.- Sonrió con malicia.

Kamui le miro sorprendido, y luego sonrió.- ¿Qué hizo que aceptaras mi propuesta? –

-Tú hermana, Kagura, es aliada de los perros del bakufu, y también de la princesa Soyo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio? No estaba enterado.- Comento sonriente.

-Podremos hacerle una gran emboscada al Shogun-sama con tu hermana.- Sonrió maliciosamente mientras ideaba un plan.- Necesitaremos al Mimawarigumi. Por suerte el idiota de su líder me dejo un teléfono móvil diciéndome "mantengamos contacto", me ha mandado mensajes desde entonces pero… No sé cómo se utiliza esto.- Comento Takasugi mientras tomaba el móvil al revés.

-¡Yo le enseño Shinsuke-sama! – Exclamo Matako alegre lanzándose encima de Takasugi, pero este puso su mano en el rostro para evitar contacto.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no espíes mis charlas? –

…**..**

-Finalmente contestaste mis mensajes, Takasugi Shinsuke.- Decía Isaburo, mientras que Nobume estaba detrás de el.- Pensé que te había dicho que mantengamos contactos, estaba a punto de borrar tu e-mail de mi lista de contactos.-

-Ah… Si, lo siento.- Dijo sin importancia, en verdad no soportaba a Isaburo.-

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos has llamado? –

-Necesito un favor, si es posible me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.- Dijo Shinsuke mirando a Nobume.

Nobume miro a Isaburo, y este asintió con la cabeza. Inmediatamente Nobume salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, donde se topó con Kamui.- Tú… Tienes un gran parecido a una conocida mía. Solo que tus ojos son diferentes, son los de un asesino.- Dijo seria como siempre.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto sonriente como siempre.

-Imai Nobume, del Mimawarigumi. ¿Y tú quién eres?-

-Kamui.- Contesto alegre.- Dijiste que me parecía a una conocida tuya, ¿a quién te referías? – Pregunto intrigado.

-Su nombre es Kagura.-

-Ahh, mi hermana menor.- Contesto sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Hermana? – Pregunto sorprendida.- No sabía que tenía un hermano.-

-No le gusta hablar de mí, ella me odia.- Aun sonriendo.

Nobume rio levemente.- No preguntare la razón por la que te odia, pero escuche rumores entre unos amantos que están en la nave que ustedes quien ir a Edo y utilizar a Kagura, ¿no es así? –

-Vaya, que bien informada estas. Bueno, esta nave es pequeña a comparación de la que tenía en el Harusame, supongo que los rumores corren rápido.-

-¿Para qué quieren utilizarla? – Pregunto seria, no quería que Kamui desviara el tema.

-¿Acaso es tu amiga? – Pregunto abriendo sus ojos, sin perder su sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo amigos. Dije que solo es una conocida.-

-Bien entonces respóndeme algo, ¿ella es fuerte? –

-Por lo que vi… Sí. Si lo es.-

Kamui sonrió con satisfacción.- Que bueno.- Dijo con un tono algo macabro.- Y dime, ¿Cómo es ella? – Él no sabía cómo era la actitud de su hermana, ya que con él siempre estaba enojada y trataba de matarlo.

-Es una tonta. Es una bruta, y descarada chica.- Sonrió.- Pero tiene algo que hace que seas amable con ella, gana amigos rápidamente.-

-¿Qué clase de amigos? – Escuchaba atento.-

-Pues… Como los sujetos que viven con ella, y el chico del shinsengumi.-

-¿Qué chico del shinsengumi? – Pregunto extrañado.

-El capitán de la 1ra división, Okita Sougo. Aun no se si ellos son novios o que, por cómo se comportan parecen dos niños discutiendo "te odio" "yo te odio más", pero que todos saben que es al contrario.-

-Ya veo.-

-¿De qué están parloteando ustedes dos? – Pregunto Takasugi, junto a Isaburo.

-¿Ya terminaron con su malévola alianza? – Pregunto Kamui sonriendo.

-Si.-

-Volvamos a Edo, Nobuko.- Dijo Isaburo con una rosquilla en la mano, inmediatamente Nobume salto a morder la mano de Isaburo y ambos se fueron.-

Luego de que los Mimawarigumi se marcharan, Kamui le pregunto a Takasugi.- ¿Y bien, cual es el plan? –

-El plan se basa en ti. Eres esencial en este plan. Tal vez te desagrade un poco, pero deberás aguantarlo ya que tu insististe con la idea de ir a ver tu hermana.- Comenzó a aspirar su pipa.- El plan es el siguiente.-

…**..**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Edo, Kagura, Gintoki y Sadaharu aún se encontraban durmiendo. En ese momento sonó el justaway alarma, Gintoki lo golpeo con su puño haciendo que se rompiera.- Ah… Demonios. Otra vez lo rompí.- Murmuro molesto mientras se levantaba.- Oye Kagura, levántate.- Dijo golpeando la puerta del armario, Kagura hizo ruidos raros en señal de que aún estaba muy dormida, así que Gin decidió ir a bañarse mientras la mocosa se dignaba a despertarse.

-¡Buenos días! – Exclamo Shinpachi entrando a la Yorozuya, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se dio una vuelta por toda la casa y logro ver que Gin se estaba duchando, y Kagura continuaba durmiendo.- Bien, creo que preparare el desayuno de mientras.- Comento alegre y fue a la cocina a cocinar arroz frito. Kagura inmediatamente sintió ese delicioso aroma y se levantó como un zombie y se dirigió a la cocina.- Ah, buenos días Kagura-chan.- Saludo Shinpachi alegre.

-Comida.- Dijo Kagura aun estando medio dormida y con saliva en su labio.

-¿Aun no te has despertado del todo? – Pregunto Shinpachi mientras revolvía el arroz en la freidora.

-Comida.- Repitió, y en ese momento sonó el timbre.-

-Kagura-chan ¿puedes atender? Tengo las manos ocupadas.- Dijo Shinpachi mientras sostenía una cuchara y el mango de la freidora.

-Comida…- Murmuro Kagura de camino hasta la puerta, abrió sin antes preguntar quién era.-

-Hola.- Saludo Kamui alegre, y Kagura reaccionó inmediatamente saltando hacia atrás y tomando su paraguas.-

-¿Qué quieres bastardo? – Pregunto Kagura muy molesta.-

-Vaya que eres precavida, bien hecho.- Dijo al notar la inmediata reacción de su hermana.

-¡Te pregunte que qué rayos haces aquí maldito! – Exclamo molesta y Kamui camino sonriente hasta donde estaba ella, Kagura retrocedía lentamente.- ¡A-Aléjate de mí! ¡O te mato! – Dijo sin pensar, y Kamui la abrazo dejando helada a Kagura.

-… Lo siento.- Dijo Kamui seriamente.- ¿Te hice pasar por malos momentos Kagura-chan? – Pregunto con el mismo tono serio.-

-¿Q-Que… Estas haciendo? – Pregunto shockeada e inmediatamente lo alejo para subir su guardia usando su paraguas.

-Veo que todavía no confías en mí, bueno no es de extrañar.- Dijo Kamui con una expresión un tanto triste.

-¿A qué demonios has venido aquí? – Pregunto Kagura enojada, aun con su paraguas en mano apuntándole en la cabeza a Kamui.

-Tenía ganas de verte.-

-¿D-De que rayos me hablas? – Dudo.-

-De eso. Siento haberte hecho pasar por tantos malos momentos, quería verte solo para eso, para disculparme.- La miro a los ojos, serio.- Bien eso es todo, nos vemos.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¡E-Espera! – Le agarro de su traje oriental. Ni ella sabía bien porque lo hizo, solo sintió que no quería ver marchar nuevamente a su querido hermano.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –

Kamui le miro serio por unos segundos.- Salí del Harusame y me uní a un samurái, es una buena persona, creo. Me dejo venir a verte después de todo.- Dijo sonriente.

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? – Pregunto dudando y a punto de llorar. Ella sabía que su hermano era un maldito bastardo, tal vez le estaba engañando.-

-Los viejos del Harusame no querían que me involucrara con las personas de la tierra si no era por negocios, además sabían de tu existencia. Día a día yo me oponía sus reglas, pero me mantuvieron allí amenazándome con lastimarte.- Las pupilas de Kagura se contrajeron.-

-¿Q-Que? – Pregunto Kagura shockeada, en ese momento se apareció Shinpachi.

-¿Qué sucede Kagura-chan? ¿Por qué el esca- No termino de decir la frase al ver a Kamui.- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí bastardo?! – Exclamo tomando su espada de madera.-

-Oigan, oigan, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Gintoki con una toalla cubriendo sus partes, en ese momento vio a Kamui y tomo su espada.- ¡¿Qué hace este aquí?! ¡Kagura aléjate de el! –

-¡No! ¡Espera Gin-chan! – Exclamo Kagura con desesperación, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Kamui.

-Siento haberte causado molestias Kagura, nos vemos en otra ocasión.- Dijo mientras se iba, pero Kagura lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-… ¿Te iras de nuevo? – Kamui no contesto al ver a su hermana llorando.- ¡No…! ¡No me dejes sola de nuevo! – Exclamo llorando, se había tragado todas las palabras de su hermano a pesar de que ella sabía bien la clase de persona que era él. Pero aun así tenía un rayo de esperanza en su corazón que le hacía creer en las palabras de Kamui.

Kamui giro para tener a su hermana de frente, y la abrazo.- Me quedare contigo algunos días ¿te parece? – Pregunto alegre posando su mano en la cabeza de Kagura. Esta asintió con la cabeza mientras continuaba llorando sobre el pecho de su hermano.

Shinpachi y Gintoki no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así les alegro ver feliz a su pequeña Kagura. Ellos sabían bien lo mucho que sufría ella por nunca haber podido rescatar a su querido hermano, por lo que verlos en esa situación de alguna manera los relajaba. Pero ellos no eran tontos, a pesar de que lo eran 23 horas al día. Ellos sabían distinguir muy bien a una mala persona con una buena, tal vez Kagura había caído en su trampa, pero ellos no lo harían jamás. Por su bien, y por el de su querida Kagura-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**No confíes en todo lo que te hace sonreír.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Kamui reapareció en la vida de Kagura. Todos los días Kagura se levantaba temprano para encontrarse con su hermano en el parque del centro de Kabuki.- ¡Nos vemos después! – Exclamo Kagura trayendo su pararayos en el hombro.

Shinpachi y Gintoki la saludaron desde la puerta.- Gin-san, ¿esto realmente es bueno? Yo no confió en Kamui-san.-

-Shinpachi, debes tener a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca.- Dijo serio.- Descubramos primero que es lo que busca haciendo este papel de "hermano mayor", después actuaremos.-

…**..**

Kagura paseaba por el centro de Kabuki en los hombros de Kamui. Todas las chicas del distrito observaban lo bella que era esa cara nueva, pero dejaban de mirarlo inmediatamente cuando notaban a la bestia que las miraba fijamente que el joven llevaba en sus hombros. Kagura había descubierto que tenía un complejo de hermano mayor, después de tanto tiempo que no estuvieron juntos ella quería disfrutar de este tiempo que la vida le estaba dando. El ahora existía solo para ella, y no quería que ninguna perra se lo arrebatara.

Takasugi, como no estaba del todo seguro en este plan tan absurdo, siguió a Kamui. Se sorprendió y comenzó a desconfiar cuando noto que Kamui le conto en secreto a Kagura que pertenecía al Kiheitai, que se había aliado a Takasugi Shinsuke. - ¿En qué demonios estás pensando Kamui? – Pregunto Takasugi mientras los observaba a lo lejos.-

-Puedo confiar en que no dirás nada ¿verdad? – Pregunto Kamui.

-…Si.- Dijo algo dudosa, ¿estaba bien que guardara ese secreto? Quería contárselo cuanto antes a Gin-chan, pero… ¿Si su hermano no tenía ningún fin con malas intenciones? No, no. Hablamos del Kiheitai y Takasugi, nada bueno puede salir de allí. Pero… ¡Pero! Ese era el problema, Kagura siempre encontraba algún "pero".

Mientras Kamui caminaba con Kagura en hombros, se toparon con Okita Sougo, a quien le tocaba vigilar la ciudad por esa semana.- Kamui, guardare el secreto con un favor.-

-¿Cuál? –

-Mata a ese sujeto.- Le señalo a Sougo.

-Como tú digas.- Comento sonriente.-

-Oigan, puedo escucharlos.- Comento Sougo parándose frente a ellos.

-Ohh, tienes agallas para hacerle frente a dos Yatos, mocoso.- Dijo Kagura con tono burlón.-

-¿Dos Yato? – Se sorprendió.- No me digas que él es…- Señalo a Kamui.

-Sí, es mi hermano mayor, Kamui.- Dijo alegre.

-Soy Kamui, un gusto.- Dijo Kamui sonriente.

-Yo Okita Sougo, igualmente.- Dijo sin importancia, pero Kamui abrió sus ojos al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Okita Sougo? – Se preguntó, recordó las palabras de Nobume.- Con que él es "el chico del shinsengumi" – Pensó, y mientras lo hacia Kagura bajo de sus hombres, y ella y Sougo discutían como siempre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Mi hermano es mucho mejor! ¡Pertenecía al Harusa- Kamui tapo su boca rápidamente.-

-Kagura no hables de mas.- Le murmuro al oído.- Si se enteran de que estuve en el Harusame me arrestaran ¿entiendes? –

-Ahh… Entiendo, entiendo.- Dijo seria.- Bien sádico, nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos cosas que hacer, no como tu estúpido perro del gobierno.- Se le burlo mientras se marchaban.

Sougo extrañamente no le contesto nada y siguió caminando.- ¿Y? ¿Descubriste algo? – Pregunto Gintoki.

-Tenías razón jefe. Pude escucharlo que claramente le dijo a la china que ahora es miembro del Kiheitai, se alió con Takasugi Shinsuke.-

-¿Con Takasugi? – Se sorprendió.- ¡Maldito! Estoy seguro de que están utilizando a Kagura para algo…- Dijo mientras trataba de pensar ¿en qué les serviría Kagura? Los fines de Takasugi siempre eran o matar a todos los del gobierno, o hacer un golpe de Estado. ¿Qué tenía que ver Kagura en todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que buscaría un terrorista como el en ella? –

-Si él está aquí seguramente Takasugi también. Jefe ¿nos ayudarías a buscarlo? – Pregunto Sougo.

-Por esta vez los ayudare, solo porque estoy preocupado por Kagura.- Se cruzó de brazos.

Mientras, Kagura seguía paseando por las calles del distrito junto a su hermano. Kamui noto de inmediato el kimono violeta con amarillo de Takasugi sobre un edificio.- Kagura, iré por algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo? – Pregunto alegre.

-¡Sukonbu! – Exclamo alegre mientras se detenía a ver artesanías orientales que exponían algunas personas del distrito.

Kamui aprovecho que Kagura estaba concentrada en las artesanías y salto hasta arriba del edificio.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sonriente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer con contarle a tu hermana que te uniste a nosotros? – Pregunto algo molesto, mientras fumaba con su pipa.

-Vaya ¿desconfías de mí? –Kamui rio.- No tienes porque, todo va de acuerdo al plan. –Dio media vuelta.- Tu sigue observando, yo te llevare hasta la cabeza del Shogun.- Le brindo una espeluznante sonrisa antes de largarse.

Takasugi siguió viendo por donde se fue Kamui, con una mirada seria. Sabía que apenas Kamui le diera la oportunidad de entrar al castillo del Shogun debía actuar, ya que sabía que Kamui, a pesar de aparentar ser vil y demás, tenía un lado escondido como el de su padre. Sabía que tarde o temprano Kamui lo traicionaría para ir con su hermana. No estaba del todo seguro en que el Yato le diera la chance de conseguir la cabeza del shogun, pero en ese momento solo podía confiar en él.

…**..**

-Kamui, ¿Cómo son tus amigos? – Pregunto Kagura.

-¿Amigos? Yo no los llamaría asi, pero… Supongo que son molestos (Takechi), ruidosos (Bansai con su guitarra), histéricos (Matako), un tanto escalofriantes (Takasugi) y sobreprotectores (Abuto). Pero supongo que son un grupo divertido.- Dijo sonriente.-

-Es verdad, suenan divertidos.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? –

-¿Te refieres a Gin-chan y Shinpachi? – Pregunto Kagura.

-No, a ellos ya los conozco. ¿No tienes otros amigos? ¿Cómo el sujeto de hace un rato? El del shinsengumi.-

-¿El? No es mi amigo para nada.- Frunció el ceño.-

Kamui rio.- Ya veo, ¿y tus amigas? –

Kagura pensó.- Ah, tengo una buena amiga. Es una princesa.- Alardeo.

-¿Una princesa? – Fingió sorpresa, ya que a eso quería llegar. A la princesa Soyo.

-Sí, se llama Soyo. Es la hermana menor del Shogun.-

-Ehhh, te has conseguido una buena amiga. ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitarla? Debe tener mucha comida seguramente.- Dijo sonriendo.- Además quiero ver con qué tipo de gente te juntas.-

Kagura se alegró, jamás pensó que su hermano se interesaría tanto por ella y por las personas que influían en su vida.- ¡Claro! –

…**..**

-Hime-sama, tiene visitas.- Dijo un sujeto del Mimawarigumi.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto Soyo sorprendida, hacía mucho no recibía a nadie aparte de su familia.

-Su amiga Kagura, viene junto a su hermano Kamui.-

-¿Su hermano? – Pregunto sorprendida, en una oportunidad Kagura le había contado sobre su psicópata hermano, por lo que ahora tenía miedo de conocerlo.- Nobume-san, acompáñame por favor.-

-Claro, Hime-sama.- Dijo Nobume, y ambas fueron hacia la entrada. Los guardias abrieron la gran y protegida puerta que era casi impenetrable.

-¡Soyo-chan! – Exclamo Kagura alegre mientras corría hacia Soyo.

-¡Kagura-chan! – Exclamo Soyo mientras corría hacia Kagura.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto mientras la tomaba de las manos y comenzaban a saltar, mientras que Kamui y Nobume intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Yo muy bien! ¿Y t- Kagura no termino de decir la frase, ya que vio como una sombra paso por detrás de Soyo, golpeándole en la nuca haciendo que la princesa cayera rendida sobre los brazos de Takasugi.- ¿Takasugi? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto molesta, en ese momento recordó que Kamui se había aliado con el.- ¡Oye Kamui! ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – Pregunto molesta, y Kamui miro hacia otro lado.- ¿Y tú Nobume? ¡¿Por qué no estás haciendo nada?! – Pregunto aún más molesta, pero esta no le contesto.- ¡Suelta a Soyo-chan, bastardo! – Exclamo muy molesta y se lanzó hacia Takasugi con su pararayos en mano, pero Nobume contraataco con su espada, haciendo retroceder a Kagura.

-Nobume, es suficiente. Te necesito adentro.- Dijo Takasugi mientras llevaba a Soyo al castillo, mientras que Nobume se dirigió al lado de él y comenzó a caminar a su lado, con su espada en manos posando el filo sobre el cuello de la princesa.

-¡Espera! ¡Déjenla! – Exclamo Kagura corriendo, pero Kamui le detuvo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Maldito! – Exclamo tratando de zafar de los brazos de Kamui.

-Déjalo Kagura, él es muy poderoso como para que te le enfrentes sola.- Le dijo seriamente.- Yo te ayudare.- Kagura se sorprendió.- Ya te he causado mucho daño, déjame arreglar esto.- Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kagura.

-Kamui…- Murmuro Kagura alegre, sus esperanzas no habían sido en vano. Su hermano por fin había vuelto.

En ese momento Kamui movió su mano con rapidez, cortando el mismo viento, y abriendo el pecho de Kagura, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.- Solo bromeaba.- Sonrió como siempre, pero con la cara empapada de la sangre de Kagura. Lamio la mano con la que corto a su hermana, para beber su sangre.

-K-Kamui… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con dificultad mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero este le piso la espalda haciendo que no pueda pararse.

-¿Por qué? Porque me gusta la sangre. Ciertamente no me gusta herir a mujeres y niños, pero tú eres diferente, eres fuerte. O eso pensaba, ¿esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Estar en el suelo preguntándote "porque"? me decepcionas.- Dijo seriamente, mientras que cada palabra que decía hacia más y más añicos las esperanzas de Kagura. Su hermano no había cambiado una mierda, seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre.

…**..**

Mientras, Nobume y Takasugi corrían por el castillo, ninguno de los guardias los detuvo ya que todos pertenecían al Mimawarigumi. Todos ellos comenzaron a correr detrás de Takasugi y Nobume, mientras que esta llamaba a Isaburo.- Ya está todo listo, trae a los amanto. – Inmediatamente colgó el teléfono, pero tres personajes se les aparecieron.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Takasugi en tono burlón.-

-Takasugi, no te dejaremos seguir avanzando. Suelta a Soyo Hime en este momento.- Dijo Gintoki desenvainando su espada de madera, al igual que Shinpachi, y Tsukuyo sus kunais.

Los hombres del Mimawarigumi se pusieron en defensa, sacaron sus armas y espadas. Takasugi rio.- ¿Qué crees que haces Gintoki? ¿Viniste hasta aquí para morir por esta princesa? Que ridículo.-

-Más ridículo es utilizar los sentimientos de una niña para ir en su contra. Nosotros jamás creímos en el papel de "hermano mayor" de Kamui. Takasugi, esta vez no te lo perdonare.- Dijo serio.

-Ohh, ¿tanto afecto le tienes a la hermana de Kamui? –Rio.- ¿Por qué no reaccionas así ante este gobierno corrupto que nos arrebató a Shouyou-sensei? – Pregunto molesto.-

-Eso fue en el pasado, el Shogun y los demás en el gobierno eran otras personas. No estoy en contra ni a favor de ellos, se bien que hay personas corruptas a quien mejor sería matarlos. Pero, ella es amiga de nuestra amiga, por ende también es la nuestra.- Se puso en guardia.- ¡No dejare que le hagan daño! –

Takasugi rio.- ¿Y qué creen que pueden hacer 3 personas contra el Kiheitai, el Mimawarigumi y la 7ma división de los piratas del Harusame?-

-¿Nosotros tres? ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto en tono burlón, desconcertando a Takasugi. En ese momento una gran bomba se escucha desde el otro lado del castillo. Era Mitsudaira junto al shinsengumi.

-¡Malditos…! – Exclamo Takasugi molesto.- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto desconcertado, no entendía como su plan podía haber fallado.

-Te lo dije, jamás creímos en el falso papel de Kamui-san. – Dijo Shinpachi.

-Con ayuda del shinsengumi alertamos al Shogun antes de que ustedes llegaran, el mando a llamar al shinsengumi… Y no solo a ellos.- Sonrió con malicia. En ese momento varios hombres del Mimawarigumi cayeron rendidos al suelo con varios kunais en la espalda.- El Hyakka, y Ninjas de elite también están aquí.-

-Tsk.- Takasugi comenzó a desesperarse un poco.- ¿Dónde están Isaburo y los amanto? – Pregunto a Nobume.

-No lo sé, Isaburo no contesta las llamadas.- En ese momento una pequeña nave apareció en el techo del castillo, eran el Kiheitai.- Bueno, parece que al menos ellos llegaron a tiempo.-

-Takasugi, no tienes donde huir. – Dijo Gintoki mientras corría hacia a él y comenzaban a pelear, espada contra espada.

-Nunca pensé que nos traicionarías.- Dijo Tsukuyo tomando sus kunais.

-¿Traicionarlos? ¿A quiénes? Yo solo sigo órdenes.- Dijo Nobume mientras desenvainaba su espada, y comenzaban a pelear. La pelea era bastante pareja hasta que un kunai le atravesó la pierna a Nobume.

-¡No dejare que te lleves todo el crédito Tsukky! – Exclamo Sacchan comenzando a pelear contra Nobume.

El shinsengumi había llegado hasta allí, al igual que el kiheitai. Comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.- Hola de nuevo, Vicecomandante Hijikata Toushirou.- Dijo Bansai mientras chocaba espadas contra Hijikata.

Sougo cortaba con facilidad a todos los que se osaban a atacarle, hasta que algo le llamo la atención.- ¿Dónde está ella? – Tarde se dio cuenta de los planes de Takasugi y Kamui, por lo que se había quedado ¿preocupado? Por Kagura.- Oye Hijikata, cúbreme.- Dijo mientras corría hacia afuera del castillo.

-¡Cúbrete solito, yo estoy muy ocupado aquí! ¡¿No lo ves?! – Exclamo molesto ya que se encontraba peleando contra Kawakami Bansai.

Sougo comenzó a correr, y luego rio con un "je".- Ni siquiera el jefe se dio cuenta de que aquella idiota no está aquí.- Pudo escuchar la voz de Kamui así que se escondió tras un muro.

-Eres una tonta, Kagura-chan.- Dijo en tono burlón mientras sonreía.- ¿De verdad pensaste que había llegado a quererte? – Rio.- Nunca podría querer a una hermana tan débil como tú que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. –Dijo seriamente, mientras que Kagura aun trataba de ponerse de pie.- ¿Aun quieres ponerte de pie? Mejor no lo hagas. Si lo hicieras debería matarte, y no estoy interesado en matar a débiles.- Dijo sonriendo, mientras que Sougo escuchaba cada palabra, y veía la escena.-

-¿D-Desde cuando… Cambiaste tanto? – Pregunto Kagura.- Solíamos estar muy unidos, todo lo hacíamos juntos. Entonces, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto adolorida.-

-Porque te odio.- Dijo serio mirándola a los ojos. Tanto Kagura como Sougo se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

¿Cómo puede ser que un hermano mayor diga eso? Para Sougo su hermana siempre había sido su guía, y daría lo que fuera para volver a verla. ¿Cómo es posible que el no valore así a su hermana? Mas siendo su hermana pequeña… Sougo apretó su puño con fuerza pensando en todo el dolor que estaría aguantando Kagura.

Mientras que Kagura no lograba pensar. Las palabras de Kamui resonaban en su cabeza como un eco, como si no tuviese cerebro, no tenía nada dentro de su cráneo. Solo esas palabras que rebotaban y volvían a sonar en sus oídos. Derramo una lagrima mientras se daba por vencida, no intento ponerse de pie, ni resistirse a los ataques de su hermano. Ella solo… Quería morir. Aun siendo asesinada por aquel bastardo, era eso lo que quería. No podría aceptar que nadie más la matara si no era su amado hermano.

Al ver esa lagrima caer por la mejilla de Kagura, algo dentro de Sougo se rompió. Y a la vez algo nació. Se rompió su cordura, todo lo que quería en ese momento era acabar con ese maldito hijo de puta que se atrevió a lastimar a su rival, solo él podía lastimar a Kagura. No permitiría que nadie más lo haga. Y a la vez, nació el sentimiento de querer protegerla. Sentía que era su obligación sacarla de ahí y llevarla lejos de ese psicópata que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor. Sintió que él debía ocupar ese lugar, quería seguir el ejemplo de su hermana.

Protegería a Kagura como si fuese su hermana menor, ¿Cómo su hermana menor? Es una forma de decirlo, ni él sabía bien lo que era ella para él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Los hermanos mayores nacen para cuidar de los hermanos que vienen después.**

-¿Qué te sucede hermanita? ¿Ya te das por vencida? ¿Sin siquiera haberme puesto un dedo encima? – Pregunto Kamui sorprendido.- Mira, tus amigos morirán dentro de poco por nosotros, ¿estás bien con eso? – No obtuvo respuesta de ella, los ojos de Kagura se encontraban perdidos, no lograba razonar. Era como si estuviera inconsciente.- No me dejas opción entonces, nos vemos en el infierno, hermana.- Coloco la punta de su pararayos en la cabeza de Kagura, pero una espada se interpuso.- ¿Tu? ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto molesto.

-Eso te lo pregunto yo a ti, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – Pregunto Sougo muy molesto.- ¿Acaso no es tu hermana menor? –

Kamui rio.- Una persona tan débil no puede ser llamada mi "hermana".-

Sougo frunció el ceño.- ¿Cuál era la necesidad de manipular así sus sentimientos? –

-¿Ahh? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –Pregunto sonriente.- No tiene nada de malo jugar con sus sentimientos, después de todo soy su hermano.-

Sougo enfureció, mientras recordaba el dulce rostro de su hermana Mitsuba. Sostuvo con fuerza su espada.- Una escoria como tú no merece ser llamado "hermano" por nadie, ni siquiera por esta bestia.- Kagura lo miro, aun con sus ojos perdidos. De a poco iba recuperando la conciencia.

-_¿Uh? ¿Qué hace el sádico aquí?- _Pensó Kagura, mientras veía con lentitud los movimientos de ambos, estos dos habían comenzado a pelear. Era una dura batalla, Kamui podía atacar desde lejos con su paraguas, en cambio Sougo no. Se encontraba en desventaja, sobre todo porque uno de los disparos le dio en su tobillo, pero esa no fue razón para dejar de pelear. Continúo esquivando los disparos, y haciéndoles frente con su espada. No por nada había recibido el título de "mejor espadachín" del shinsengumi. Pero lamentablemente, este no era rival para un Yato que vago su vida entera por los campos de batalla, incluso cuando tenía 12 años era más aterrador que Sougo. Kagura fue recuperando la conciencia al ver como el sádico iba perdiendo la batalla. De a poco se fue levantando y se unió a la batalla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? ¡Déjame esto a mí! – Exclamo Sougo mientras repelía los disparos con su espada. –

-¡No! Él es mi hermano, es mi deber detenerlo.- Dijo con dificultad mientras le disparaba a Kamui con su pararayos.

-Ehh, ¿se han unido? Tal vez esto sea interesante.- Comento Kamui mientras evadía los disparos de Kagura.

En un momento la espada de Sougo se partió tras recibir tantos disparos, Kamui vio su oportunidad y comenzó a disparar. Kagura se posiciono delante de Sougo y tapo a ambos con su pararayos, pero aun así le llego un disparo al hombro de la Yato.- ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? Ve a buscar otra espada, yo lo distraeré.- Dijo Kagura mientras seguía tapándose con su pararayos.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te acaba de disparar! –

-¡Vete imbécil! ¡No soy tan débil como piensas! – Exclamo molesta, Sougo le hizo caso y fue corriendo a buscar otras espadas. Kamui fue rápidamente tras él, pero Kagura le hizo frente chocando sus pararayos.- ¡No te dejare! – Exclamo haciendo retroceder a Kamui.

Sougo se topó con 3 hombres del Mimawarigumi, gracias a una mujer del Hyakka, pudo tomar las espadas ya que la mujer los había derrotado. Volvió corriendo a la pelea.

Kagura se encontraba agachada en el suelo con su pararayos abierto, tapándola de los disparos que recibía desde arriba por parte de Kamui. Sougo uso el paraguas de Kagura como trampolín y logro cortar el pecho y el rostro de Kamui. Este último rio.- Parece que no eres un sujeto común y corriente después de todo, capitán. Pero…- Kamui rápidamente se acercó a ellos con intensión de golpear a ambos con su paraguas, estos dos se taparon con el pararayos de Kagura. Esta cerró el pararayos para hacerle frente al de Kamui, y este se sorprendió al no ver a Sougo con ella.

Kamui recibió una apuñalada por la espalda por parte de Sougo. Este y Kagura sonríen triunfantes, pero esa sonrisa se borra al escuchar la risa de Kamui.- Bien hecho, en verdad quisieron matarme. Pero ¿creen que eso bastara para acabar conmigo? ¡Son ingenuos! – Exclamo serio mientras tomo a Sougo y lo lanzo por los aires haciendo que se golpeara contra Kagura y ambos cayeran al suelo.

Ambos se encontraban muy heridos, sobre todo Kagura, quien tenía el pecho con una cortadura muy profunda, varios disparos en los hombros y piernas, junto a varias fracturas y lesiones. Al igual que Sougo, pero aun así se mantuvieron de pie. Pero les fue en vano.

Kamui a pesar de haber recibido dos disparos, y una apuñalada por la espalda, se mantenía bastante firme. Lo que fue el fin para Okita y Kagura, quienes ya estaban exhaustos y muy malheridos. Kamui fue corriendo hacia a ellos, y ellos hacia a él. Kamui salto no muy alto, y le disparo a Sougo, y a Kagura le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que la dejo enterrada en un muro.

…**..**

Sougo despertó en una camilla de hospital, con varias vendas y yesos. Se levantó y miro a la cama de al lado donde estaba Kagura durmiendo.- Ya despertaste, Okita-san.- Dijo Otae entrando a la habitación.-

-¿Qué sucedió, hermana de Shinpachi? – Pregunto sin recordar nada.

-Ambos bandos perdieron muchos hombres, por lo que terminaron huyendo.- Dijo cabizbaja.

-Ya veo.- Rio.- Somos lamentables.- Comento mirando a Kagura.

-Kagura-chan no… Ha despertado desde que la encontraron bajo los escombros.- Menciono Otae muy triste por Kagura, haciendo que Sougo se sorprendiera.- La atendió un doctor que es un Yato también, y nos dijo que ellos tienen puntos débiles, y que seguramente Kamui sabia eso, y es por eso que ella… No ha podido regenerarse como usualmente lo hace.-

Sougo al escuchar esas palabras apretó sus puños con fuerza, muy molesto con Kamui.

-Debo ir a cuidar el dojo, ¿no necesitas algo antes de que me valla? – Pregunto Otae amablemente.

-No, estoy bien gracias.- Dijo sin apartar la vista de Kagura. Otae no dijo nada y se marchó dejándolos solos; Sougo se sentó en la camilla de Kagura, dándole la espalda.- Hice esa gran entrada y al final no pude protegerte, soy patético.- Rio a lo último. Comenzó a recordar unas palabras de Mitsuba "_No mires atrás, es el camino que elegiste ¿no?_" "_Sigue caminando sin dudas"_. Sougo se levanta de la camilla y se arranca un cabello para atarlo al dedo meñique de Kagura. Entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de ella y guardó silencio por unos segundos.-… Esto no se quedara así, la próxima vez te protegeré.- Soltó su dedo y cojeando se marchó del hospital.

Sin dudas, quería protegerla. Era imperdonable para el todo lo que aquel bastardo le había hecho sufrir. Solo por esta vez, se "aliaria" con ella y la protegería.

Llego al shinsengumi y todos le regañaron por haberse ido del hospital, que su cuerpo aún no estaba en condiciones para volver al trabajo, pero él los ignoro y comenzó a entrenar día y noche en el dojo.

…**..**

Habían pasado dos semanas, los ninjas, el Hyakka y el Shinsengumi ya se habían repuesto (un poco). Habían comenzado nuevamente a buscar a Takasugi y demás, pero no los hallaban por ningún lado. Mientras que Kagura aún no despertaba, Sougo siguió entrenando día y noche. Aunque el había dicho que peleaba para proteger a Kagura, se sintió patético tras haber perdido contra aquella basura. No solo había herido a su rival, había herido su orgullo, y su dignidad. Se encontraba furioso, como cuando Hijikata arresto al esposo de su hermana en su lecho de muerte.

Deseaba acabar con Kamui, lo odiaba más que a Hijikata (y eso es mucho decir), pero si quería matarlo debía contar con la ayuda del shinsengumi para buscar su paradero.- Sougo, ¿no me digas que quieres pelear contra el solo? – Pregunto Kondou asombrado, mientras practicaba desnudo con su espada de madera.

-Es una cuestión de orgullo Kondou-san, si no lo acabo yo solo me sentiré sucio y deshonrado por toda la vida.- Contesto cruzado de brazos.

-No hagas nada precipitado, ¿Qué importara tu orgullo si él te mata? –

-¿Acaso no confías en mí? Yo no moriré, no podría permitirme morir en manos de aquel bastardo.- Dio media vuelta.- Bueno, lo buscare con o sin tu ayuda Kondou-san.- Se marchó.

Kondou bajo su espada, al igual que su mirada. Estaba preocupado por Sougo, claro que él quería ayudarle, pero el frente a aquel Yato no tenía oportunidad, si le ayudaba… Estaría cavando la tumba de Okita.- ¿Qué harás Kondou-san? – Pregunto Hijikata apareciéndose de la nada mientras fumaba.- Los dos sabemos cómo es Sougo, el ira solo si no le ayudamos.- Exhalo humo.- Bueno, no estoy diciendo que quiera ayudarle, pero… -Se detuvo a pensar en su compañero y en la china, el conocía mejor que nadie a Sougo, por lo que él sabía que el tenia sentimientos de amor hacia la chica de la Yorozuya, aunque él era tan orgulloso que no lo admitiría.- … Se lo que es querer proteger a alguien importarte para ti.- Dijo finalmente mientras recordaba a Mitsuba.

-Toushi…- Dijo Kondou mientras miraba al vicecomandante.- No lo sé, no quiero herir a Sougo, más de lo que ya lo está.- Bajo su mirada. Él sabía que quería mucho a la chinita, era su amiga después de todo. ¿Qué pasaría si su hermano le matara? Sougo dijo bien claro _"no podría permitirme morir en manos de aquel bastardo"_, no quería hacer que Sougo sufriera, ya tuvo suficiente con perder a su hermana, como para que ahora muriera y perdiera a su única amiga.- Sé que ira solo si no le ayudo, ya que dijo que esto se trataba de su orgullo y honor…-No alcanzo a terminar de hablar que la risa de Hijikata le interrumpió.

-¿Orgullo y honor? Mira que querer hacerse el "lindo" en estas circunstancias. Es obvio que a él en este momento le importa una mierda su orgullo, mucho menos su honor.-Hizo una breve pausa.- El quiere proteger a la chica Yorozuya, está claro que el la ama. Un idiota como el no más puede no darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.- Sonrió mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Sougo… Enamorado? – Pregunto Kondou abriendo grande sus ojos.- ¡¿Es enserio Toushi?! ¡¿Sougo esta… Sougo está enamorado?! – Exclamo muy sorprendido.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? – Pregunto Hijikata un tanto incómodo.

-¡Bien! ¡Si se trata de amor le ayudare en todo lo posible! – Exclamo muy decidido y apretando su puño.-

-Cambias muy rápido de opinión, ¿Qué paso con lo de que no querías cavar su propia tumba? – Pregunto fuera de lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando hace un momento? – Pregunto aun sin borrar una gran sonrisa, su Sougo se había convertido en un hombre después de todo.- Bueno, no importa. ¡Ayudare a Sougo a conquistar a la chinita! – Exclamo alegre y decidido.

-Sougo no te pidió nunca eso, el solo quiere matar a su hermano. ¿Acaso escuchas a la gente cuando te habla? –

…**..**

Eran las 7 pm, el sol se encontraba escondiéndose, mientras que Sougo husmeaba por todo el distrito para hallar a Takasugi. Se escondió rápidamente al divisar a Isaburo con un sombrero blanco, mientras miraba de izquierda a derecha que no haya nadie siguiéndolo. Sougo lo observaba atrás de un árbol, y rio al final.- Los encontré.- Isaburo comenzó a caminar y Sougo también, pero una mano se posó en el hombro de este último haciendo que se detuviera.- ¿Kondou-san? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido al ver a Kondou y a Hijikata.

Kondou sonrió.- Lo siento, Sougo. Parece que yo seré quien cargue tu cuerpo hasta tu tumba.-

-¿Qué clase de palabras de aliento son esas? ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? – Pregunto Hijikata.

-Gracias, Kondou-san.- Dijo Sougo sonriente, ignorando a Hijikata.

-¿Y porque tú le das las gracias? ¿Acaso son idiotas? –

El sol se ocultó, y todo el shinsengumi había seguido a Isaburo, pero este se desvió por un callejón, y cuando fueron a seguirle este ya no se encontraba allí. De pronto todos fueron brutalmente cortados con una espada perteneciente a Nobume.- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto Kondou al ver como todos sus hombres iban cayendo uno por uno.-

-Si que son idiotas para meterse en la boca del lobo.- Comento Nobume mientras seguía cortando a los hombres, pero Hijikata le detuvo chocando su espada contra la de ella. En ese momento el celular de Sougo sono, era un mensaje. "_Nos vemos en el infierno, mocoso. Espero que tengas una buena recepción desde allí, quiero que mantengamos nuestra comunicación". _Inmediatamente luego de leer ese mensaje un disparo se oyó.

-¡Cuidado! – Exclamo Hijikata al sentir que el disparo se dirigía a la espalda de Sougo, pero un kunai desvió el disparo.- ¿Pero que… Hace ella aquí? – Pregunto desconcertado al ver a Tsukuyo en el aire.

-¡Oye maldita Tsukky, yo quería hacer eso! ¡No pienses que eres la heroína! – Exclamo Sacchan.

-¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo en un momento así? – Pregunto Tsukuyo molesta.

-¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablare así?! –

-¡Cállate de una vez! – Tsukuyo choco su frente con la de Sarutobi, y Gintoki las separo.

-Bien, bien, dejemos esto para otro momento ¿quieren? –

-¿Jefe? ¿Tú también…? – Pregunto Sougo sorprendido al ver a los ninja de elite, el Hyakka y la Yorozuya (sin Kagura obviamente).

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Pregunto Nobume deteniéndose frente a ellos.

-¿No es obvio? Vinimos a patearles sus sucios culos.- Dijo Gin mientras se sacaba un moco.

-Recuperaremos el honor que nos arrebataron.- Comento Tsukuyo tomando sus kunais, al igual que las mujeres del Hyakka.

-¡Así es! ¡No te creas que esto se quedara así maldita perra! – Exclamo Sacchan.

-¿Al final todo se debe a una cuestión de honor? – Pregunto Hijikata.

-Vaya, vaya, es extraño ver a todos estos bandos unidos, ¿puedo sacarles una foto como recuerdo? – Pregunto irónicamente Isaburo, saliendo de entre las sombras.

-¿Dónde está Takasugi? – Pregunto Gin.

-¿Y el estúpido Yato? – Pregunto Sougo poniendo al lado de Gintoki.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Pronto vendrán por sus cabezas. Aun con todas estas alianzas no van a ser capaces de hacerle frente una vez más al Kiheitai. ¿Les recuerdo que perdieron a varios hombres en la batalla anterior? – Pregunto sonriente.- Los llamare si quieren, pero no se quejen una vez que estén muertos.- Comenzó a mandar mensajes con su teléfono.

…**..**

El celular de Takasugi comenzó a sonar.- ¿Otra vez esta porquería está chillando? –

-Shinsuke-sama, permítame leer el mensaje por usted.- Dijo Matako mientras le arrebataba el teléfono y comenzaba a leer el mensaje; esta se sorprendió.-

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Abuto inquieto.

-¡Esos malditos…! ¿Cómo pueden volver a atacarnos si ni siquiera se han repuesto lo suficiente! – Exclamo leyendo el mensaje.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.- Ehh, ¿con que volvieron? Estoy sorprendido.- Comento Kamui sonriendo con malicia.

Takasugi rio.- Nunca imagine que serían tan tontos para caer en mi trampa.- Este, junto a Bansai y Takechi sonrieron triunfantes.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué plan hablas Shinsuke-sama? – Pregunto Matako.

-En primer lugar nunca dejaría que Isaburo ande caminando por las calles de Edo tan sospechosamente, algún idiota tenía que caer en esa trampa. Pero nunca imagine que todos caerían a la vez.- Rio.- Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. – Sonrió con malicia.- Abuto, encárgate de llamar al Harusame y al Mimawarigumi. Nosotros, el Kiheitai, nos encargaremos de ellos.-

…**..**

_**Dejen sus opiniones, no sean vagos! :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Las promesas se hicieron para romperse.**

-Abuto, cuando lleguen las demás tropas únete a la batalla.- Dijo Takasugi tomando su espada.- Los mataremos a todos juntos, no debe quedar ni uno solo vivo.- Finalizo de decir estas palabras y se marchó junto a Matako, Kamui, Bansai, Takechi y los hombres del Kiheitai.

-…Entendido.- Dijo Abuto mientras veía como todos se iban.

…**..**

-Vaya, vaya, que gran show tenemos aquí.- Comento Takasugi saliendo entre las sombras junto a los demás, excepto Kamui.

-Takasugi…- Murmuro Gin.

-¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a su show? – Pregunto con malicia.

Sougo se sintió inquieto apenas noto que Kamui no estaba con ellos. Él sabía que Kamui era un adicto a la sangre, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba ahí?, comenzó a correr hacia la calle anterior, tuvo que cortar a algunos hombres del Kiheitai que intentaban impedir que él se vaya, ya que arruinaría el plan de "matarlos a todos juntos".

Al llegar a la otra calle escucho una voz desde arriba de un edificio.- Sabia que vendrías.- Dijo Kamui, haciendo que Sougo se detuviera. El pelirrojo bajo del edificio y comenzó a caminar hacia el sádico.- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir por mi hermana? – Pregunto sonriente.- ¿Acaso son novios? – Pregunto abriendo sus ojos.

Sougo rio.- ¿Eso reamente te importa? Alguien que casi mata a su hermana, no tiene derecho a recibir una respuesta para una pregunta como esa.-

Kamui sonrió con malicia, y fue corriendo hasta Sougo y comenzaron a pelear, espada contra pararayos.

…**..**

"… _Esto no se quedara así, la próxima vez te protegeré."_

Kagura recordó las palabras de Sougo y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Otae, quien estaba sentada medio dormida al lado de la camilla de Kagura, abrió sus ojos al verla llorar.- ¿Qué te sucede Kagura-chan? – Se preocupó más por el hecho de que Kagura este llorando, y no por el que haya despertado finalmente.

-…Ese idiota…- Murmuro llorando. Otae comprendió inmediatamente que por "idiota" se refería a Sougo, ya que Kondou les había contado a ella y a Shinpachi sobre la conducta de Sougo, y que le había contado algo sobre una promesa que le había hecho a la china.

-Si no querías que peleara… ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? –

-No podía, porque esto no se trata solo de mí… Él es un orgulloso que odia perder, y Kamui lo derroto. El perdió su orgullo y su dignidad.- Continuo llorando.- Aunque le pidiera que se detuviera él no lo haría, lo derrotaría para recuperar lo que le quito.-

-Kagura-chan… -

…**..**

Sougo y Kamui continúan peleando, Sougo esta vez había traído otras dos espadas más por si las otras se les rompían. Tomo dos espadas para poder desviar los disparos de Kamui y poder acercarse a él.

Logro cortarle la cara y un poco su brazo izquierdo, y Kamui había logrado dispararle en la pierna derecha. Extrañamente ambos se encontraban a la par, Kamui estaba sorprendido de todo lo que era capaz ese sujeto. – Los samuráis son interesantes.- Murmuro.

Salteemos la parte sanguinaria y digamos solo que ambos se encontraban muy malheridos luego de una larga batalla, ya faltaba poco para ver quien moriría y quien viviría.

…**..**

-¿Por qué demonios no vienen el Harusame y el Mimawarigumi? – Pregunto Matako mientras disparaba.

Isaburo ya se había hecho esa pregunta a si mismo hacia unos minutos, por lo que les había mandado un mensaje de texto al Mimawarigumi, a lo que recibió como respuesta _"¿De qué está hablando Isaburo-dono? ¿No nos ordenó que nos tomemos unos días para recuperarnos de la anterior batalla?"_ .- ¿A qué se refieren con esto? –

-¿Qué sucede Isaburo? – Pregunto Bansai mientras golpeaba a unos ninjas con su guitarra.

Isaburo comenzó a alarmarse y les envió un mensaje al Harusame. _"¿Eh? ¡No juegues con nosotros Isaburo-san! No recibimos ninguna orden."_ - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Pregunto Isaburo confundido, y en ese momento llega Abuto alarmado.

-¡Alguien hackeo nuestros sistemas! – Exclamo exaltado.- ¡No sé qué clase de ordenes les dieron a los demás! –

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién rayos fue?! – Pregunto Matako.

-Tsk.- Dijo Takasugi al escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros, mientras que chocaba espadas con Gintoki.- Si que pensaron en todo.-

-¿De que estas hablando? No somos tan hábiles.- Dijo Gin sonriendo.- Tal vez ustedes tienen a algún infiltrado.-

-¡No juegues conmigo! – Exclamo molesto mientras blandía rápidamente su espada, haciendo retroceder a Gintoki.

-¡Shinsuke-sama! ¡Sin los demás no podemos hacer nada! – Exclamo Matako.

-¡Cállate! – Takasugi estaba muy enojado, ¿Quién le fastidio su plan? –

-¿Y el capitán? – Pregunto Abuto mientras golpeaba a una mujer del Hyakka con su paraguas, mientras que recibía varios kunais dirigidos a sus piernas.

-¿Kamui? No lo sé, vi que se fue hacia la calle anterior. Ese idiota, espero que no esté pensando en traicionarnos.- Dijo Bansai.

-Iré a buscarlo.-

…**..**

Kamui y Sougo estaban parados como podían ya que estaban muy heridos, en el suelo había mucha sangre esparcida, y ni hablar sus cuerpos. Ambos se miraron con ojos desafiantes mientras respiraban agitados.- Definitivamente, los samuráis son interesantes.- Kamui rio.- Es la segunda vez que me apalizan así.- Rio al recordar que su padre lo había derrotado en el pasado.- No lo entiendo. Las personas que se aferran a otras son débiles, entonces ¿Por qué pierdo ante ellas? – Pregunto frustrado y molesto.

-Esta pelea aún no ha terminado, es ridículo que digas que has perdido cuando ambos nos encontramos en el mismo estado, ¿estas tratando de ser considerado conmigo? – Pregunto en tono burlón y respirando agitado, sosteniéndose de su espada para no caer rendido al suelo. Al escucharlo recordó las palabras de su hermana, _"Te has convertido en un gran hombre, te has vuelto muy fuerte", "estoy orgullosa de haberte tenido por hermano".- _Las personas que se aferran a otras… Puede ser que sean débiles, yo nunca me he considerado alguien fuerte. Pero, lo que nos diferencia de personas como tú, que solo pelean por el deseo de ver sangre, no tienen ningún objetivo, ni nada que los impulse a seguir adelante.- Guardo silencio por unos segundos para retomar el aire.- Hice una promesa, y mi objetivo es cumplirla, eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir luchando.- Le miro desafiante mientras tomaba su espada en mano.

Kamui sonrió.- Veamos cuál de los dos caminos es el que seguirá adelante.- Dijo tomando su pararayos, mientras trataba de ponerse firme.-

-Terminemos esto con un solo golpe.- Dijeron al unísono, y en ese momento se apareció Abuto detrás de Kamui, golpeándole la nuca haciendo que se desmayara en sus brazos.

Sougo se sorprendió.- Diablos, me tomo la molestia de traicionar a mi bando para que no haya una guerra, y la hacen igual.- Dijo Abuto fastidiado.- No quiero que el muera, a pesar de que por haber hecho esto seguramente me mate más tarde.- Comento mirando a Kamui inconsciente.- Y tampoco quiero que ni tu ni su hermana mueran. Ambos son unos jóvenes fuertes, sería una lástima que dos chicos tan talentosos murieran en vano.- Dijo sonriente.- Nosotros ya hemos perdido.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto Sougo muy sorprendido.- ¿Qué es eso de traicionar a tu bando? –

-Lo que escuchas, arriesgue mi cuello encargándome de que ni el Harusame ni el Mimawarigumi vengan hasta aquí. La próxima vez que venga a la tierra espero que me reciban con un gran banquete.- Dijo en tono burlón.-

-¿Por qué harías algo como eso? – Pregunto dudando.

-Porque no me gusta ver morir a jóvenes talentosos. Ni quiero que maten a la hermana de mi capitán, después de todo no me gusta matar a los míos.- Dijo mirando a Kamui.- Además, estoy seguro de que este cabeza hueca tampoco querría eso.- Sonrió.- Bueno, ya hable de más. Nos vemos en otra oportunidad, muchacho.- Dijo saludándolo poniendo dos dedos en su frente y llevándose con él, el cuerpo de Kamui.

…**..**

Isaburo mando a la mierda al Mimawarigumi y al Harusame por mensaje de texto por no haber ido a ayudarlos, en ese momento se encontraban perdiendo notablemente. El Harusame mando rápidamente una pequeña nave para que escaparan. Abuto llevo a Kamui hasta la nave, y en ese momento subieron Matako junto a Bansai trayendo a Takasugi en brazos.- ¡Malditos, no les perdonare por haberle hecho daño a Shinsuke-sama! – Comento viendo todo ensangrentado a Takasugi.

A pesar de que ellos eran pocos, no se debía subestimar al Kiheitai. Todos estaban muy heridos después de una gran batalla, agradecieron también a ese "hacker anónimo" que evito que vengan a pelear el Harusame y el Mimawarigumi. Al contrario de la vez anterior, ahora ellos eran pocos, y frente al Harusame, el Mimawarigumi y el Kiheitai no tenían oportunidad alguna.

El shinsengumi se sintió muy inútil por solo tener que ver como el Kiheitai se retiraba en una nave, ellos estaban tan heridos que no podían hacer nada al respecto.- ¡Maldición! Es igual que la última vez, nunca podemos arrestarlos.- Comento Hijikata muy molesto y herido.-

-Bueno, por lo menos todo acabo.- Dijo Kondou.- Un momento, ¿Dónde está Sougo? – Pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, y los hombres del shinsengumi comenzaron a buscarlo.-

-¡Comandante! ¡El capitán Okita esta…! – Exclamo Yamazaki preocupado cargando a Sougo junto a otro hombre del shinsengumi.

-¡Sougo! – Exclamo Kondou al ver a Sougo inconsciente y lleno de sangre.

…**..**

En la nave del Kiheitai, Kamui despierta en una habitación junto a Abuto.- Finalmente despiertas ¿eh? – Pregunto sonriente.

Kamui le miro serio.- Abuto, sé que fuiste tú.- Haciendo referencia al supuesto "hacker" que aún seguía siendo una incógnita para todos. Abuto guardo silencio, había hecho todo eso aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba, y eso no era otra cosa más que la muerte.-…Gracias.-

Abuto se sorprendió y luego rio.- Para servirle, capitán.- Dijo en tono burlón.

…**..**

Al otro día todos se encontraban en el hospital. Algunos tenían unas cuantas cortaduras, pero nada serio. Otras tenían los huesos rotos, y otros que tenían cortaduras profundas, huesos rotos y varias lesiones, claro que el único caso de todos estos problemas era Sougo.

Todos salieron a la semana, pero Sougo pudo irse luego de dos.

Este necesitaba aire fresco, por lo que fue a caminar por el distrito. Llegando al puente se cruzó con la china, quien le habían dado el alta junto a todos los demás. - ¿Ya te recuperaste? Sí que eres un monstruo.- Comento Sougo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas idiota? El que tú seas mucho más débil que yo no significa que yo sea un monstruo.- Alardeo.

A Sougo se le marco una vena, pero olvido el tema al ver que en el dedo meñique de Kagura aún se encontraba su cabello.- ¿Por qué llevas eso todavía? – Señalo su dedo.- Yo rompí nuestra promesa, no tienes que llevar más ese cabello.- Dijo recordando que gracias a Abuto el seguía vivo, estaba claro que él nunca podría ganarle a Kamui.

Kagura ríe.- Tienes razón.- Dijo mientras desataba el cabello y lo dejaba volar al rio.- Hagamos otra promesa.- Dijo mientras se arrancaba un cabello.-

-¿Otra promesa? – Pregunto Sougo sorprendido, mientras Kagura le ataba su cabello a su dedo meñique.

-Prométeme que la próxima vez que algo nos pase a alguno de los dos, no interferiremos. No quiero tener que ver más sangre, y por sobre todas las cosas, no quiero ver tu cara por un tiempo.- Dijo un tanto irritada.

Sougo rio. Se sacó un cabello y se lo ato al dedo meñique de Kagura.- Esta bien, lo prometo.- Dijo sonriendo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y dieron media vuelta, marchándose por caminos distintos. Al llegar a un extremo del puente, Sougo arranco el cabello de Kagura de su dedo y dejo que este volara hacia el rio.- No quiero mantener promesas contigo, estúpida china.-

Mientras que Kagura, al llegar al otro extremo del puente, arranco el cabello de Sougo de su meñique y lo arrojo al rio.- No quiero tener este sucio cabello conmigo, ¿Quién querría hacer promesas contigo? Estúpido sádico.-

Ambos siguieron caminando firmes, Sougo hacia el Shinsengumi y Kagura a la Yorozuya. Hicieron como si nada de lo que había pasado hubiese ocurrido en realidad, ya que ambos sentían que si recordaban ese momento comenzarían a confundirse, y no querían eso. Como rivales ellos se sentían bien ¿Por qué arruinarlo?

**FIN**


End file.
